Vampire Bites
by MrCullensWifey
Summary: One of those Edward leaves Bella becomes a Vampire in a band stories. But with some Twists! Better than it sounds I promise. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue-

**~Flashback~**

"_Bella me and my family we are leaving", Edward said, and then he turned to face a tree. "Okay Edward where are we going", I asked. He then turned back so he was looking at me . His face was hard and emotionless. "Bella your not going coming with. I don't love you the way I used to anymore, and I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not because I can never be human.", he said in a monotone voice. _

_I really didn't acknowledge much after he said he didn't love. I knew it was too good to last I mean he's like a Greek God and I'm plain Jane. If he doesn't want me I can make him stay I just want him to be happy so I will put on my happy façade and I wont let him see my break down._

"_You have to do what will make you happy. All I want in this world is for you to be happy. But just know no matter how much time passes, no matter how many fake smiles I have on my face, no matter if I'm married with kids, no matter how many tears I cry you will be the only man I ever love." By the end of my rant I had tears if my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I will be strong._

"_Bella just you need to forget about me. It will be as if I never existed. Can you promise me one thing though", he asked., "anything", I replied , "Be safe", He said. He turned around to leave and went to take a step to leave and I scream ," WAIT! Edward wait I have to do something before you leave." As I was talking he turned around to look at me. When he was fully looking me in the face again I ran over to him and kissed him with as much passion as I could give, and what surprised me the most is he kissed me back ,and this kiss wasn't like our normal ones he was fully kissing me back. I pulled my head back far enough so I could breath but so our lips were still touching and said my final words to him ,"No matter what I will die loving you." _

_After I finished speaking I stepped back so I could look at him one last time and I could see the pain in his eyes, and its probably because he had to deal with an overly emotional human for to long. But I don't care my heart will forever belong to him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a twig snapping and Edward running off, and after I figured he was too far to hear me I broke down and cried._

**~Flashback over~**

After Edward left and I had finished crying I had fallen asleep and when I woke up a vampire named Victoria was there and she changed me.

**~Flashback~**

"_Victoria what do you want with me", I asked her while taking a step back. She started to laugh causing her flaming hair to sway from side to side. "Awe my little darling I'm going to kill you. A mate for a mate. You precious little Edward killed my James so I'm forced to spend eternity alone and I will force him to feel the same pain I do everyday by killing you", she said _

_with venom while glaring at me. "Your wasting you time he doesn't love me, he left me. It wouldn't hurt him if you hurt me", I told her with tears in my eyes cause I really do miss him. _

_She was looking at me intently and asked, "But you still love him?" I choked out a "yea" in between my tears. And I actually thought that maybe she would sympathize with me. I mean she lost her love, and well I lost mine too. But boy was I wrong cause it only took her 5 seconds to lunge at me. _

_She grabbed my hair and tilted my head so my neck was exposed to her. She then licked my neck and brought her face to my ear and whispered, "Then you will feel pain by going an eternity without the one person you love." Then before I could process her words she bit my and fire started to course threw my veins._

**~Flashback over~**

I didn't scream once during my transformation, and by the third day Victoria was nowhere to be found. And trust me I looked for her, she's just really good at covering her tracks. But after I stopped looking for her I ran to Canada and stayed in the forest there by myself. I had exceptionally good control when it came to being around humans but I didn't want to push myself so I stayed with the animals and drank them, so that makes me a vegetarian. Throughout my years by myself I had a lot of emotions that I needed to work threw. But I had no one to talk to so I wrote songs. Lots and lots of songs, and with writing them I found out that I'm a really good singer. I also found out that I have a power, a power that if the Volturi found out about I would be forced to join them. My power is anything I want it to be. If I want to control the weather I can, I just have to think about something and if I want it to happen it will.

About my third year of being in Canada I ran across 2 nomads Tristan and Leo.

**~Flashback~**

_I had just finished hunted, and was burning the deer carcasses from my meal. When I head the bushes start to shake and I sniffed the air and along with burning deer I smelled two vampires. I went on instinct and twirled around in a crouch position and hissed in the direction the vampire smells were coming from. It didn't take long for two gorgeous male vampires to come out of the bushes. I growled and asked, "Who are you." One stepped forward he looked about 18 or 19, was about 6'1, and had brown hair that went to his chin. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with tight black skinny jeans, and black converse. He had a very punk/emo feel to his presence. _

"_Please we bring no harm we come in peace. I am Tristan and," he pointed to the other guy, "this is Leo. We were just passing threw and we saw you. We haven't ever met another animal drinker like us," He said. _

_Then the guy he called Leo stepped forward. He was about 6'3. He had black hair and was wearing a black tight My Chemical Romance tee with tight red skinny jeans, and red converse. He also had two lip piercing that he had to have had done when he was human._

"_Miss we were also wondering if you didn't have a coven if you'd like to join us. Like Tristan said we have never met another veggie and we'd like to stick together. Also I would like to know what your name is," he said. I pondered what he was saying and it actually sounded like a good idea. I mean a girl can be on her on only so long until she need someone to talk to who actually talks back. After I was done thinking I spoke again "My name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call my Bella and I would love to join both of you."_

**~Flashback over~**

I got to them both Leo and Tristan a lot better and found that Tristan can control the weather and Leo can control peoples minds. Also I told them about Edward and the Cullens, and I found out that they were both brothers before they were turned into vampires. And they were turned into vampires by the same ones that killed there parents.

Also after awhile, 4 years to be exact, Leo and Tristan found me singing and they decided that we should make a band. And with that I became the lead singer of the band and our coven (family). And now we go by Vampire Bites.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

_Present day-_

I stare at the darkness and use my powers to make me human ish so I can feel the high from what it to come. Then I start walking threw the darkness of the stage to mic stand and scream "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?" Then the crowd starts screaming "Yea" and "Hell yea". After they start to calm down I start to talk again (still in darkness) " Well guys I was thinking about life last night and came up with this song so tell me what you think." takes about 10 seconds for the piano to start to play, then the spotlight comes onto me so I'm the only one on stage you can see. And I close my eyes and open my mouth and let my lyrics flow out….

(Miley Cyrus- The Climb)

**I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreamin But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking. Every move I make feels Lost with no direction. My faith is shakin. But I,I gotta keep tryin. Gotta keep my head held high. There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. It's the climb. The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking. Sometimes might knock me down but No I'm not breaking. I may not know it but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah. Just gotta keep going. And I, I gotta be strong. Just keep pushing on 'cause, There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. It's the climb. Yeah-yeah There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes you're gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. It's the climb. Yeah-yeah-yea Keep on moving, Keep climbing, Keep the faith, Baby. It's all about, It's all about the climb. Keep your faith, Keep your faith. Whoa, O Whoa.**

After I finish the song I looked it the crowd and scream " So did you guys like it?", and everyone starts to scream, "I'm taking that as a yes", and I start to giggle. Then looked threw the crowd and get a glimpse of bronze hair in the second row. I did a double take and looked again. When I got a better glance at who it was I completely stopped breathing and saw that it was Edward. He was looking me straight in the eyes and it was like I was lost in a trance.

I don't know how long I stayed like that transfixed on his eyes. But I was brought out of my trance when Tristan tapped me with his guitar. 

I blinked a couple of times then looked back out to the crowd and started to speak again, "Okay every now do yous remember that most of my songs about my ex that left?" After I said that the crowd erupted in Boos. " Hey guys don't be like that it's not his fault he didn't love me like I love him. Well anyway this next song is called Never Again and I wrote it one night when I was thinking if he replaced me with a new girl and this is what my feelings came up with." Tristan and Leo start the music and then I started to sing again.

(Kelly clarkson- Never again)

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger greenI hope when your in bed with her, you think of meI would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you wellCould you tell, by the flames that burned your wordsI never read your letter'Cos I knew what you'd sayGive me that Sunday school answerTry and make it all OK**_**[Chorus]**_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be thereBet it sucks, to see my face everywhereIt was you, who chose to end it like you didI was the last to knowYou knew exactly what you would doAnd don't say, you simply lost your wayShe may believe you but I never willNever again**

I looked over in Edwards direction and saw him in pain. And at first It felt good I mean he deserves to know the kinda pain I went threw. But then I feel bad cause I just want him to be happy.

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves youA trophy wife, oh how cuteIgnorance is blissBut when your day comes, and he's through with youAnd he'll be through with youYou'll die together but aloneYou wrote me in a letterYou couldn't say it right to my faceGive me that Sunday school answerRepent yourself away**_**[Chorus]**_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be thereBet it sucks, to see my face everywhereIt was you, who chose to end it like you didI was the last to knowYou knew exactly what you would doAnd don't say, you simply lost your wayThey may believe you but I never willNever again**_**[Bridge]**_**Never again will I hear youNever again will I miss youNever again will I fall to youNeverNever again will I kiss youNever again will I want toNever again will I love youNever**_**[Chorus]**_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be thereBet it sucks, to see my face everywhereIt was you, who chose to end it like you didI was the last to knowYou knew exactly what you would doAnd don't say, you simply lost your wayThey may believe you but I never willI never willI never willNever again**

"This next song is called Emergency."

(Paramore- Emergency)

**I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergencyIf you thought I'd breathe then you were wrongBecause I won't stop holding onSo are you listening?So are you watching me?If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrongBecause I won't stop holding onThis is an emergencySo are you listening?And I can't pretend that I don't see thisIt's really not your faultChorus:And no one cares to talk about itTo talk about itCause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be aliveI've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be aliveAlive...So give up every chance you getJust to feel new againI think we have an emergencyI think we have an emergencyAnd you do your best to show me loveBut you don't know what love isSo are you listening?So are you watching me?Well I can't pretend that I don't see thisIt's really not your faultAnd no one cares to talk about itTo talk about itCause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be aliveI've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be aliveAlive...The scars they will not fade awayAnd no one cares to talk about itTo talk about itCause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be aliveI've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be aliveAlive...Alive...**

After I was finished with Emergency I looked over to where Edward was sitting and saw that no one was there. I guess I'm going crazy and seeing things. I did about 17 more songs after that and am now on my last song.

"I just wanted to say I hope you guys had fun at my concert cause I had a blast singing for you guys. I'm sad to say this will the last song for the evening and its called Angels. Enjoy!"

(Within temptation- Angels)

**Sparkling angel I believeYou were my savior in my time of by faith I couldn't hearAll the whispers, the warnings so clear.I see the angels,I'll lead them to your 's no escape now,No mercy no remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a angel, I couldn't seeYour dark intentions, your feelings for angel, tell me why?What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?I see the angels,I'll lead them to your doorThere's no escape nowNo mercy no moreNo remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apartYou took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a have been we have reached the world may have failed you,It doesn't give you reason could have chosen a different path in smile when you tore me took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a lie.**

**Could have been we have reached the end.**

After I finished the lyrics and the music died down the lights all went off and I ran off the stage to the back. When I got there I flopped down onto the couch and waited for my band.

I start humming my old lullaby that Edward had wrote for me when there is a knock on the door. I got off the couch and walked at human pace and around half way to the door I get a text message. 

- Bella we have fans with backstage passes get ready.

Tristan-

After reading it I was already and the door so I opened it, but was staring at my phone so I could text Tristan back. When an all to formilar voice said, "Bella its been awhile". I looked up and came face to face with all of my pain I have been holding on to for all these years and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Disclaimer- I forgot to have a disclaimer on the other chapter I'm sorry please don't sue me. Well anyway I am not Stephanie Meyer so I do not on Twilight or Edward unfortunately. **

**But you never know maybe I'll get him for Christmas! ; ]]**

Chapter 2-

**~EPOV~**

I can't believe my Bella is a rock star. But wait she might not even be my Bella anymore she's probably with one of the guys in her band. Yup that's it she's already found a new love and it's all my fault. If I wouldn't have left she would still be mine and in my arms. And to top it all off she a vampire. I told the darkest blasphemy to her to keep her out of the world of darkness and it happens anyway. I was pulled out of my thoughts when another one of her songs ended and she started to talk, "I just wanted to say I hope you guys had fun at my concert cause I had a blast singing for you guys. I'm sad to say this will the last song for the evening and its called Angels. Enjoy!"

And then my angel started to sing again.

(Within temptation- Angels)

**Sparkling angel I believe**

**You were my savior in my time of need.**

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's no escape now,**

**No mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apart. **I wish she could know that it broke my heart for me to do that to her.

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start. **

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize.** I did break my promise I told her I'd always be there for her and I wasn't . I'm ashamed of myself. 

**It was all just a angel, I couldn't see **I can't help but chuckle at that because I know she's talking about me sparkling in the sunlight.

**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**

**Fallen angel, tell me why?**

**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There's no escape now**

**No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apart**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie. **It was all just a lie can't she tell that I was lying to her?

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the world may have failed you,**

**It doesn't give you reason why.**

**You could have chosen a different path in smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end.**

After she finished the song all the lights went off, but I could still see her with my heightened senses. " Edward we need to go like now because we have the backstage passes and I need to see Bella and talk to her about shopping!", Alice said with a little too much excitement. "Sure Alice lets go", I replied. 

We walked threw mobs of people till we were out of the stadium. Then we started to head for the lounge type place that we were told before the concert to meet her at. We rounded a corner and I saw the door that was for the room she is in and turned to Alice, " Do you mind giving me about ten minutes before you come I want to talk to her by myself", I asked, " Sure but if you make her mad to the point where she says no to shopping with me I will rip you limb from limb very slowly and then set every individual piece on fire", she replied with a smile.

I walked away from Alice and started to feel nervous. What if she's too mad to talk to me? What if she hates me? O no I can't think like that I got to have happy thoughts. Yes happy thoughts are good.

It didn't take long to get to her door, and when I got there I took a deep unnecessary breath and knocked on the door. It took about ten seconds for my temptress to answer the door. But when she did answer it she didn't look at me her face was glued to her phone, and she was texting, and to top it off I was attacked by her sent, her beautiful sent. 

I stood there for a couple seconds waiting for her to lift her head but she never did. I got very impatient and I needed to hear her talk to me so I said, "Bella its been awhile." Right as I spoke her head shot up as fast as a bullet leaving a gun. Her eyes met mine and all I could see was pain and it hurt to look into them. And then to shock me even more she started to fall backwards and on impulse I grabbed her by the waist and gently put her onto the ground.

I noticed that she fainted. I didn't even know vampires could faint. Awe but she looks so cute unconscious. "My beautiful Bella", I said not louder than a whisper. Then for the first time today I truly looked at her, and her outfit. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt that tied around her neck, and she was wearing a black leather skirt that clung to her curves, and to top it all off she was wear black `Fuck me` pumps. 

I also noticed how much of her appearance has actually changed. When she was beautiful and the changed heightened her beauty. Her lips are also fuller and look so kissable. Her body was always all ways looked good but now she is curvier, and her breast have grown at least two cup sizes. Her body is even better than Roses body. 

God just looking at her is making me hard. Wait did I just think that? Bad Edward! How could you think things like that. Well its not that hard I mean her boobs are almost popping out of her shirt, and when she fell her skirt went up a little, and it was already barely covering anything to begin with. No! Need to stop think those thoughts and try to wake her up.

"Bella wake up." I started to shake her but nothing was working. And then I looked at her lips and I couldn't resist I needed to kiss her. So I put my hand on her cheek and lowered my head to hers. I was about a inch from her lips when I froze. Part of me couldn't help but think this is wrong. She's not even awake and this is my first time seeing her since **I** left her. But then another part of me is saying "She's never going to know and this could be the last time you can kiss her." 

Can you guess what side won?

I lowered my head the last inch, and when our lips touch I felt the electrical current that always happened when we would touch. I started to move my hand to the hem of her shirt when her eyes opened and I got to see her beautiful brown doe eyes.

Wait how the hell are her eyes brown when she's a vampire?

**~BPOV~**

I was starting to gain consciousness again when I felt a hand on the hem of my shirt and something on my lips. My eyes fluttered open to topaz eyes staring at me, and that meant only one thing Edward is here and he is kissing, and his hand was at the hem of my shirt! After two seconds of shock I threw him off me and the screaming begun, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE SO MANY YEARS AGO AND THEN SHOW UP AND KISS ME?!" I swear there was steam coming off my head I was so pissed. Seriously who does he think he is to burst into my life and kiss me?

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Now Bella I was just trying to wake you up because you fainted." I can't believe he used that as an excuse and he is so not getting out of this that easily. 

I put on my best innocent smile and asked , " Oh Edward you kissed me to see if it would wake me up? Well do you want me to show you have to wake me up if it happens again?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. I walked over to him and got my lips as close to his lips as I could without actually kissing and I breathed on him. His breath hitched in his throat and his intake of air was irregular even for a vampire. It took even in me not to straight out laugh in his face. 

I tilted my head to the side and stood on my toes so my lips were and his ear and whispered seductively, "This is what you do." He was still as stone and I brought my knee straight to his family jewels ( if you know what I mean ) with all the force I could. His face contorted with immense amounts of pain, and he doubled over and hit them floor. 

I burst into hysterics I just couldn't stop laughing it was so funny seeing him on the ground groaning and moaning. Shoot it's his fault. That's what you get for messing with girls we play dirty. 

I was still laughing when three familiar people burst into the room with shocked looks on their faces. "What the fuck happened Bella", they asked. I composed myself and said with an ear to ear grin, " Well hello to you too guys".

**AN- Sorry it took so long to update was trying to write in perfectly. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or they're characters, BUT I do own Tristan and Leo.**

Chapter 3-

**~EPOV~**

So maybe it was a bad idea to kiss her, but it did wake her up so bonus points for me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE SO MANY YEARS AGO AND THEN SHOW UP AND KISS ME?!", she screamed and I believe there is smoke coming out of her ears and that can't be good.

I put my hands up in surrender cause honestly she looked scarier than Rosalie would if I would've totaled her car. "Now Bella I was just trying to wake you up because you fainted", I said. Hmm maybe that was the wrong choice of words it kinda came out sounding rude." Oh Edward you kissed me to see if it would wake me up? Well do you want me to show you have to wake me up if it happens again", she asked. I tried forming words to say to her but she just looks really hot when she gets angry so I nodded my head a little too enthusiastically. Which yet again might have been a mistake. 

But then she started walking towards me with the most adorable innocent face in the world. So maybe I didn't make a mistake and she was cool with it. She just kept getting closer and closer to me till our lips almost touched. Then her breath hit me, and my breath became erratic and hitched in my throat.

She tilted her head to the side and got on her toes and leaned closer to me so her lips were at my ear and whispered seductively "This is what you do." All I could do was stand perfectly still and wait for what was to come. It was like she had me in a trance. All I want is to her full lips again. But then she did the unthinkable and brought her knee up, full for force, straight little Eddie (well he isn't little but you get what I'm saying). 

I felt immense amounts of pain and if I were human I would definitely not be able to have children after that. It only took a couple of seconds for the pain to be too much so I doubled over and hit the floor.

I was cupping my boys and rolling around groaning cause it hurt what else was I supposed to do? And while I'm rolling on the floor she's laughing hysterically at me. And it's not funny all I did was kiss her and fantasize about her, but she doesn't know that. I'm pretty sure that does not warrant being kneed in the nuts. 

I was still on the floor when three people burst into the room with shocked looks on their faces. One I realized was Alice and the other two were the guys from Bella's band. _"What did she do to you"_, Alice asked in her thoughts and I replied with another groan. Then at the same time all three asked, "What the fuck happened Bella?" My evil angel had stopped laughing and had a grin from ear to ear and simple said," Well hello to you too guys."

**~BPOV~**

Alice, Tristan, and leo all looked at with me with there mouths open and there eye balls almost popping out. It was truly comical but I kept myself composed. Alice was the first to move, and she walked over to Edward and helped him up. When he got up he groan again and I let a little giggle exit my mouth and Alice's head whipped around and glared at me.

Alice glaring at me, that's not right I was her best friend. Well I guess 'was' is the key word in that sentence. But none the less I can't have her glaring at me it hurts too much. So I looked her in the eyes and her face softened, I guess she could see the sadness in my eyes, then I asked, "Alice it's his fault, he got what he deserved. So before you get all mad at me at least listen to what happened. Please?" 

Alice looked at me for a little while before saying, "I'll listen, but you better have a damn good reason cause you know I love you, but I've known Edward longer and he's the only one here in pain." 

I took a deep breath and told them everything that happened, and yet again everyone looked at me with the mouths open. Except Edward he kept his head down looking embarrassed playing with his fingers. 

Alice, Tristan, and Leo all recovered at the same time and the boys both started to scream at Edward. Alice was just standing still shaking her from side to side. 

But the screaming started to intensify and the boys were getting closer and closer to Edward. "STOP SCREAMING AND CALM DOWN!", I scream, because things were getting out of hand and know matter how much I might hate him for leaving there is still a part of me who doesn't want him to get hurt. And those two boys could do some serious damage.

But even though I told them to stop they didn't. They kept yelling at each other louder and then Tristan started to punch him, and I dropped to the floor and started crying. 

Edward started to fight back so him and Tristan were rolling around on the floor. Alice was now dry sobbing while shaking her head and Leo was trying to comfort her. I was blocking out all the sounds in the room I couldn't even hear myself while I was sobbing. But then a loud crack and ripping sound rang threw the room and my head shot in the direction of the noise to see that Edwards arm was just ripped off by Tristan. 

Everything was going too far I never wanted this. It was too much and I was the only one here who had the power to stop it. But I didn't want to use violence so I thought and thought of ways to calm them down while they continued fighting.

When an idea popped into my head. I could use my power to give me Jaspers power. Make me an empath so I can calm every one it was brilliant. I stood up started kept thinking about Jaspers power and how it worked. It only took a couple seconds for me to feel a tingly feeling all over my body so I knew that it was working and the power was coming to me. 

When the tingly feeling ended I looked around the room and stopped at Alice and I got hit with her sadness. I looked at Leo got hit with his anger and confusion. Then I looked and Tristan and struck with his extreme anger. Last I looked at Edward and got swamped with all of his pain , sadness, and anger. 

And it was all too much the power was overloading me and I flew across the room and rammed into a wall. Then everything went black.

**AN- I honestly think I did horrible on this chapter, but please review. **

**Reviews make me happy and happy people write better :]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its characters and I do not own the lyrics in this chapter.**

Chapter 4-

**~BPOV~**

I was slowly slipping back to consciousness when I heard a knock at the door. Alone and behold Alice popped her head in threw the door and with a voice not above a whisper asked, "Can I please come in and talk?"

"Of course Alice, come in", I said. She came in the door and walked over to my bed and bounced onto it.

We sat in an awkward silence next to each other for a little when out of no where she tackled me, wrapped her arms around me, and had me in a hug that if I were human would've broken my back. "BELLA WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND NOW THAT WE FOUND YOU WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GO EVER AGAIN I CANT LOOSE MY SISTER AGAIN!" , she pretty much screamed. I pulled away from her hug and sat there dumb founded for a little while looking into her eyes which were filled with tears that would never fall. After a couple of seconds she pulled me back into a hug.

Wait am I hearing things or did she just say we? Who's we? Could it be Edward? No can't be him he left me, he didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me. And what does she mean by loose me again? She's the one that left not the other way around. But I can't be mad at her cause I know deep down that Edward made them all leave so he'd never have to see plain ole me again. But why was he at me concert? O Alice probably made him go, yup that's it.

"Alice who do you mean by we?", I asked. Alice let go of me and stared into my eyes and said, "Me, Edward, and the rest of the family silly. We've been mucho depressed since Edward forced us to leave you." Ha I knew it was Edward who made them leave. "Wait why would Edward be apart of that we when he left me he didn't want me I don't understand." , I said.

"Bella it's not my place to tell you the answers to Edward actions. It's something you need to talk to him about." , She said. "Alice I just can't do that right now it hurts to just look at him. But on a different note what happened after I passed out?", I asked.

" Well Edward and Tristan were fighting for awhile while I brought you here cause I didn't think you wanted to wake up on the floor. When I got back to the boys Leo was breaking up the fight telling them how they were acting like kids, and them doing that was putting stress on you, and hurting you. So after Leo gave them a little speech they stopped physically fighting and started arguing. But after awhile Tristan let Edward explain some stuff, that I can't tell you, and they are on a good level right now. But you should really go talk to Edward.", she said extremely fast that I barely even understood her.

Same old Alice. God I missed her.

"Alice, thank you for telling me what happened but I just can't talk to him right now. I'll be able to soon just not at this instance and I need you not to push for it. Also do you mind if I leave you? Cause I need to go somewhere and think." , I said.

I got off the bed and headed for the door not even waiting for her reply because no matter what I'm leaving.

The last thing I heard from Alice when I was walking out the door was "We're going shopping when you get back!" Definitely same old Alice. But I don't need to go shopping all I have to do in imagine and outfit on my and activate my power and BAM its on me. But I guess I won't ruin her fun and go with her this once. But she's definitely not playing Bella Barbie.

I walked to the only room in this house I feel comfortable in, The piano room. I feel comfortable there because I can vent my feeling into a new song and that what I plan to do.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. I sat in silence un till the lullaby Edward wrote for me started playing in my head. And then my fingers found the right keys and the tune fill the room, and lyrics started to pour out of my mouth.

(My Immortal- Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of meYou used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

My fingers left the keys and I allowed the tears to fall. When I heard the shuffling of shoes on the floor and a pair of hands clapping I spun around to come face to face to all my nightmares. Can I deal with head on or will I crash and burn?

**AN- Sorry it took soooo long to get this chapter up here I'm currently failing like all of my classes and I've been swamped with stuff to do. Also sorry if there is any mistakes I don't have a beta so I try to prove read it the best I can.**

**Please review so I know if you guys like the story or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters. But I do own Tristan and Leo so that's a plus.**

**Well I figured that it was not nice of me to make you wait as long as I did for the chapter I posted yesterday so I figured I'd post one today to make up for it!**

Chapter 5-

**~EPOV~**

I was outside of Bella's house thinking about the events of what happened yesterday. I cant believe I let my hormones get to me like a mortal teenager. And what I said to her I was being so rude. And to top it off I fought with her friend who was only trying to protect her. I would've done the same thing if I were him. And then she passed out again because of me. Even now I'm causing her pain and it hurts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the lullaby I wrote for her so many years ago being played. I ran straight to it and was left stunned out side a door watching my Bella playing the piano. There I go again calling her my Bella again. She might never be my Bella again.

I went back to listening to her play when she started to sing along to the tune.

(My immortal- Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase I don't care what she says I'll always have hope that I can erase what I did to her.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone I WAS gone I'm back now I need you.

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along Your not alone anymore Bella I'm not going anywhere again.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me Does that mean I have her? Cause she has all of me.

After she finished playing she started crying and I decided it was time for my presence to be known so I ran to where she was and bent down so my head was right behind her head and started clapping. She then spun around and was face to face with me and what I saw shattered my entire being. Her eyes held only one emotion and the was pain, immense pain.

I wanted to take her pain away so I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, wiped away her tears, and whispered into her ear, "Please play another song." She closed her eyes and nodded her head. So I back away from her a little and the piano started again.

(Slipped away- Avril Lavigne)

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearlyShe stopped playing the piano and picked up the guitar that was next to her and spun around to face me and started playing again.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Na na na na na na naI didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

When she finished she threw the guitar and ran straight to me with tear falling from her eyes and wrapped her arm around me.

I stood there stunned for a couple seconds while she cried. When I came to my senses I picked her up and rocked her back and forth telling her "Every things going to be okay", and she just cried harder.

I know what I have to do to make this right. Its going to be hard but I'm sick of her not knowing. I want her to know the truth. No! I need her to know the truth.

So I put my hand under her chin and lifted it so she could look me in the eyes leaned down and kissed away her tears. When they were all gone I went back to looking her in the eyes and said three words that can make or break me and did something I might regret.

"I LOVE YOU", and then I kissed her.

**AN- WOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Ok guys and gals I have 314 hits on this story and only 6 reviews. So I know this is gonna make me sound like a bitch but I need it to be done. If yous want another chapter I need 5 reviews.**

**So please join the dark side and review. And remember the dark side has new chapters and cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Ok I know I said I was going to wait till I had a certain amount of reviews to add this chapter, but I honestly couldn't wait! : ]]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!!! But maybe one day I'll own Edward.**

***hears people giggling***

**What a girl can dream!**

Chapter 6-

~BPOV~

I can't believe he was hear and heard the entire song, and now he's not even a centimeter away from me. And by the look on his face I can tell that he sees the pain in my eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He also wiped away the tears that I didn't realize I was even crying. He then moved his head down to my ear and whispered, "Please play another song."

It hurt a lot just being this close to him. So I didn't even trust my self to say no, cause I knew it would come out shaky. So I just nodded my head and waited for him to back away from the piano. When he did I turned back toward the keys and started to play a song I wrote a couple weeks after my change. But I never played it not even for Tristan or Leo. I hope Edward really listens to the words.

After the piano intro I started to sing.

(Slipped away- Avril Lavigne)

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearlyI stopped playing the piano and picked up the guitar that was next to me and spun around to face Edward and started playing again.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Na na na na na na naI didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

I did miss him more than anything in the world. But can I forgive and for so easily?

When I finished the song I threw the guitar, not caring that I most likely just broke it, and ran straight to Edward with tear falling down my face and wrapped my arms around his torso.

He stood completely still and let me ruin his shirt by crying on him. After his shirt was totally ruined he picked me up bridal style and rocked me back and forth. He kept whispering in my ear, "Every things going to be okay." But that only made me cry harder because how can he truly know? How do I know if I can even trust anything he says?

He has lied to me before. He's made promises that his broken. He's hurt me.

He snapped me back to reality when he put me down, and his hand went under my chin and lifted it so I could look into his. Those beautiful topaz eyes that I used to be dazzled by. He leaned his head down and I instinctively closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine, but they never came. Instead he kissed away my tears. When they were all gone I opened my eyes and he said three words that made my heart sore, "I LOVE YOU", and then he kissed me.

I just stood there stunned as he kissed me till his tongue went over my bottom lip. I gasped because he never even tried to kiss me like that when I was human. But he was smart, he took full advantage of my gasp and deepened the kiss.

I went against all my morals. I stopped listening to my head saying no and went with my heart, which was saying yes. I kissed him back. I threw all the passion I had in my body into the kiss.

As our tongues battled for dominance Edwards hands moved to my lower back. He pulled me as close to him as he could and it still wasn't close enough for my liking.

After awhile we broke apart from each other. Both of us were gasping for unnecessary air. In between his breaths he said, "Bella we need to talk."

My actions started to catch up with my brain. I kissed him back. That's going to make this conversation uncomfortable. I walked away from him towards my piano, "Bella-" I put my hand up to stop him.

I needed to clear my mind so I can think straight while talking to him. So I did the only thing that can do that. I sat on the piano seat, and started to play.

Snow falls on the city

White on white

It's the color of hope

On an unforgiving night

You kissed me into ruins

Sin on sin

Now I've gotta love your love letters

Written on my skin

I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights

If I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Someone's scratchy music through the walls.

Sirens weavin' thru the streets

I must have missed your call

Gathering up these nights

Black on black

I know your voice like it's my own

And it makes my heart go slack

I can't tell the stars

From the downtown lightsIf I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM

If I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall

Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh

If I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM

If I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall

Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Of 2 AM

I turned away from the piano keys to look at Edward. He was looked and me with eyes filled with sadness and love. Wait love?

"Edward say what you wanted to say", I said. He walked towards me and human pace, and kneeled down in front of me. "Bella I made a mistake when I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing to keep you safe. I don't go a single day when I wish that I could change my choice. You are the only girl I have ever loved and you're the only girl I will ever love. When I left you in the forest it was the biggest blasphemy. And now that I know that your still alive I'm going to do every thing in my power to get you to trust me again. I will fight for your love, and I won't give up."

I listened to what he said. I listened real hard. He said he still loves me. But how can I trust him? I don't think I can live threw another heartbreak.

I turned back to my piano and started playing again.

(Vanessa Carlton-Twilight)

I was stained with a role in a day not my own,

As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,

And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,

And choose to see with such a different sight...

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face,

Couldn't see beyond my own place,

And it was so easy, now, to behold

What I could hold, what you showed me,

I could change whatever came, within these shallow days

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen...

As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead, Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead,

And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real,

As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed,

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

I was stained with a role in a day not my own,

As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,

And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,

And choose to see with such a different sight...

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

After I finished the song stayed silent. I needed more time to think and I couldn't do it with him next to me.

I got up and walked to the door. When my hand touched the door knob I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw Edward staring at me. I looked into his eyes and spoke, "What do you do when the person who broke your heart is the only person who can fix it? But more importantly how do you trust the person to put the shards back together without missing a piece?"

And with that I opened the door and left a silent Edward to ponder himself.

And its time to go think, but I think I'll go shopping with Alice first. I need some girl time!

**AN- **

**Question- Do you guys think that I'm adding too many songs to this story? Cause I'm using them because they are her outlit for things, but if yous think because if yous think I'm adding too many I'll cut them down a little.**

**O and by the way this is the longest chapter so far so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-

**~EPOV~**

I told Bella that me and he needed to talk but she just started to walk over to her piano. I tried for a second time but she just stuck up her hand to stop my me. So by the time she reached the piano I totally confused. But then she did what she is good at and started to play again.

(Alexz Johnson- 2 AM)

Snow falls on the city

White on white

It's the color of hope

On an unforgiving night

You kissed me into ruins

Sin on sin

Now I've gotta love your love letters

Written on my skin

I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights

If I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am.

If I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Someone's scratchy music through the walls.

Sirens weavin' thru the streets

I must have missed your call

Gathering up these nights

Black on black

I know your voice like it's my own

And it makes my heart go slack

I can't tell the stars

From the downtown lightsIf I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM

If I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall

Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh

If I said I was truly over you

My heart would say amen

But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM

If I admit I can't get used to this

Will my heart break again?

As I fall

Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Of 2 AM

Does that song mean she still loves me? Does it mean that she's just scared about it? What did she mean by "I've gotta love your love letters written on my skin"? But part of it said " If I said I was truly over you my heart would say amen." Does that mean she doesn't want to love me?

By the end of the song all I could do is stare at her. I also pretty sure she could see the love and sadness in my eyes.

"Edward say what you wanted to say", she said. I walked towards her and human pace, and kneeled down in front of her. "Bella I made a mistake when I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing to keep you safe. I don't go a single day when I wish that I could change my choice. You are the only girl I have ever loved and you're the only girl I will ever love. When I left you in the forest it was the biggest blasphemy. And now that I know that your still alive I'm going to do every thing in my power to get you to trust me again. I will fight for your love, and I won't give up."

After I spoke I just kept my eyes locked on hers. It looked like she was struggling with her thoughts, and now more then ever I wished I could hear her thoughts.

I was a little shocked and confused when she turning back to the piano and started to play again.

(Vanessa Carlton-Twilight)

I was stained with a role in a day not my own,

As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,

And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,

And choose to see with such a different sight...

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face,

Couldn't see beyond my own place,

And it was so easy, now, to behold

What I could hold, what you showed me,

I could change whatever came, within these shallow days

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen...

As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead, Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead,

And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real,

As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed,

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

I was stained with a role in a day not my own,

As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,

And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,

And choose to see with such a different sight...

And I will never see the sky the same way,

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,

And I will never cease to fly, if held down,

And I will always reach too high,

Cause I have seen,

Cause I have seen... Twilight

After she finished we were both silent. Yet again Bella does something that complete shocks and confuses me. Did that mean something that I should know about? Did she sing it to tell me something? Did she do it to get her thoughts together? I know I play the piano a lot when I need to get my thoughts together. But is Bella the same way?

Bella got up and walked to the door and my eyes followed her. But when her hand touched the door knob she turned her head to look over my shoulder and saw me staring at me. I kept my eyes locked with hers, and then she spoke, "What do you do when the person who broke your heart is the only person who can fix it? But more importantly how do you trust the person to put the shards back together without missing a piece?"

She walked out of the door and left me alone.

I really thought about she said and she has a point. I really hurt her! How does she know I won't hurt her again. Even though I know I wouldn't hurt Bella again. I couldn't live with my self if I brought pain to her beautiful face.

_EDWARD!!! _

Alice's thoughts started to scream at me.

_I'm leaving with Bella to go shopping. Don't do anything stupid before I get back! _

A couple of minutes later and the door slammed shut, and I started to play Clair de lune. And got lost in the tune and my thoughts.

**~BPOV~**

When I left the room I felt really good, I felt powerful. It was amazing to just say a fraction of my feelings out loud to the person who caused the most pain in my life. And even though its horrible, I hope he feels pain from what I said.

And now its time to go shopping! I know it sounds crazy coming from me but the years away from Alice and the rest of the Cullens I started to actually like shopping. Like I said it's crazy since when I was a human shopping was my personal hell. But through out the years I had to start shopping more and more especially with me being a singer now. But the thing that made me like it the most was that when I would go shopping I always felt connected to Alice. Like I would feel her presence threw the clothes if that makes sense.

And now that's she's here I'm going to enjoy her shopping talents to help me pick out the three out fits I need for my concert tomorrow night.

I walked to the front door and when I went to scream for Alice I was tackled threw the door by a hyper active pixie.

She got off me and started jumping up and down squealing and clapping her hands. I tried to keep my self from laughing but it was in vain. I could help my self she looks like a five year old who just had 50 pixie sticks.

"So I guess you got of vision of me wanting to go shopping", I said after I got my laughing under control, and stood up. She stopped squealing to speak, "Yes finally you're the one who wants to go shopping! All though I'm going to miss persuading you to come along all the time, it was quite fun. Oh well!"

She almost pulled my arm of while she dragged my to her car. But I have to say her car is pretty sexy, it's a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

We're on the road in no time and Alice is doing about 175 MPH. I can't help but laugh because when I was human I used to freak out when Edward would drive this fast. But now all I can think about when I'm driving is how I can faster!

"So what are you going to do about Edward?" That's the question of the day. What am I going to do? "I honestly don't know Alice. I just don't know. But what I do know is I'll have an answer for him by the end of my next concert", I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked. "Not really I think this is one thing I got to figure out by my self. So for now can we just listen to some music before we reach the mall?"

She answered my question by turning on the radio and the perfect song to get someone happy and dancing came on.

(Prima J- Rockstar)

(oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,

(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,

(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,

(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,

so no one can take my place

I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,

so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy

maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing

everybody in there dazin'

that's the reason why they're hatin',

treat us like some superstars

and only cuz that's what we are

you know we're going really far

and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem, uh-huh,

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem, uh-huh,

you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be

and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me

cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

(keep lookin at me)

(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'

(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin

(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'

(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,

so no one can take my place,

I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,

so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy

maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing

everybody in there dazin'

that's the reason why they're hatin'

treat us like some superstars

and only cuz that's what we are

you know we're going really far

and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem, uh-huh,

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem, uh-huh

you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be

and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me

cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

(keep lookin at me)

(ladies) we're Prima J you know it

we're not afraid to show it

we hold our crown and that's right

it can't stop us now

the cloud we're on is golden

they can't fix what's not broken

don't act like ya'll don't know

what's bout to happen now

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem uh-huh,

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem uh-huh

you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be

and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me

cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem uh-huh,

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

a pretty little problem uh-huh

you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be

and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me

cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

(keep lookin at me)

By the end of the song me and Alice we both laughing and dancing.

We kept singing along with radio untill we got to the mall which didn't take long.

"Now Alice our mission is to get me 3 concert outfits. We can not deviate from the plan! Are you ready?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella I was born ready", she said matter-of-factly.

This is going to be a fun afternoon!

-----------------------6 HOURS LATER BACK AT THE HOUSE------------------------------

6 hours of being thrown into dressing rooms. 6 hours of being shoved into clothes. 6 hours of being with a pixie who has I swear has ADHD. And I loved every minute of it!

I got the best outfits.

**(AN- I have all the outfits on my site cause I suck at describing the outfits and they are really cute so go look at them please!)**

Outfit 1- A yellow tube topish shirt, with pink skinny jeans, pink hoop earrings, pink bangles, and yellow stilettos.

Outfit 2- A blue FOX shirt with black stars on it, a blue and black tutu skirt, fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves, black star earrings, and black choker necklace with stars in the middle, and simple black stilettos.

Outfit 3- A white shirt with black decal things on it, black skinny jeans, black pearls, and black and white stilettos.

My outfits were perfect and the guys would love them for my concert, and they were outfit approved. God just thinking about me liking something that's Alice approved makes me giggle.

It felt good hanging out with Alice today. It was just like the old days. For a short time it made all the pain go away. I had forgotten about all my problem and all my troubles. It was like Alice never left me.

There was a soft knock on my door that strained my ears just to hear. "Come in", I whispered knowing full well that everyone in the house could hear. Alice walked in but she wasn't her normal extra happy self like she normally was, like she was at the mall.

"Bella what are you going to do with about my brother and don't avoid the question." How can I tell her when I still don't know what I'm going to do? "I'm going to talk to him before my concert tomorrow and go with the flow. Also do you want to do my hair and make up for my show?", I said. "Of course you don't even need to ask."

"Well I'll talk to you later and when you leave tell the boys not to disturb me because I'm going to be writing." I said with a smile on my face.

Alice was just about to leave the room and when she said a statement that will surely haunt my mind "Bella just remember a life with out love isn't a life worth living."

**(AN- Sorry it took so long for me to write a new chapter. You see I ref and play soccer so I have been busy.. But I was really nice and wrote a super long chapter..**

**It is the longest chapter I have every written *cough 13 pages cough*.**

**I'm going to be writing her concert next so If you have any songs you want to be in the story tell me in a review and you might see it in the next chapter!!!**

**Please review!!! )**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey I know that everyone hates a AN but I just needed to post this…**_

_**I just want to say R.I.P Daddy's little Cannibal!**_

_**I didn't know her personally but I have read most of her stories and they were beyond amazing. She was a brilliant author and shouldn't have been taking from this world so early… For yous who don't know what happened she was killed by a drunk driver… So I hope none of you reading will ever drink and drive being the consequences arent worth it…**_

_**DON'T drink and DRIVE!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

AN- I'm sorry this chapter is really short but I thought you guys deserved some kind of chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters but I do own Tristan and Leo and if I do say so myself they are pretty yummy :]]

**Chapter 8-**

**BPOV**

**Threw out my entire night I wrote enough songs to be able to perform all new songs for my last concert of this tour tonight.**

**But I also thought a lot about Edward and our situation.**

**Should I trust him and believe that he left me for my own good?**

**Can he really still love me?**

**But no matter how much I think I can come up with a solution the one question that just keeps popping into my head.**

**How can you leave someone if you truly love them?**

**It should be impossible.**

**When you love someone, and I mean truly love someone, you can't let them go. The pain would be too much. It would like your constantly suffocating cause you can't breathe when your loves not with you. **

**I know I've gone threw that pain.**

**All that pain that **_**he**_** caused.**

**But then again there is that saying that say when you love someone let them go and if it's meant to be they will find their way back to you.**

_**He **_**came back.**

**But is that enough for me to forget what he did to me in the past. The pain that he has caused?**

**No not enough to forget, but maybe enough to forgive. **

**But is it enough to give him my heart again and be with him?**

**That is the million dollar question that I don't have an answer for.**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone started to vibrate.**

_**New text message-**_

_**Hey Bella can you meet me in the piano room so we need to can talk before your concert?**_

_**-Edward**_

_**Yea I'll meet you in about 15 minutes I have to get dressed.**_

_**-Bella**_

_Can't wait! See you soon._

_-Edward_

A loud sigh left my mouth. What am I going to say to him?

**AN- Yet again sorry for the long wait currently I'm failing the entire school year. Which pretty much sucks considering I was a straight A student before this year. Darn Fanfiction I spend almost all my time on it reading stories. I'm addicted!!!! I wish there could be a class in school that has to do with reading Fanfiction I would pass with flying colors.**

**HEHE sorry for Ranting… Please review I will update faster :]]**


	11. Chapter 11

**An- Disclaimer- I'm not a good enough writer to have the talent that Stephanie Meyer has so sadly I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 9-

~BPOV~

My conversation with Edward in the piano room was short lived.

My concert was about to start and all the Cullens were here. And to top it off I had to tell everyone my decision.

I was in my dressing room getting dress when Alice walked in.

"Bella are you ready for your makeover?"

Oh god why did I tell Alice that she could help me out? "Alice just remember that my concert starts in an hour."

"Oh don't worry I didn't forget. Bella why can't I see your decision?"

I sighed, "Because I have you blocked Alice."

Alice didn't press on the subject, and surprisingly she had me done by the time my show was about to start.

The stage used to be my light. But right now it looks so dark. Like a black hole and when I step onto my world will go blank. I hate the decision I have to make but it is a decision that me and me alone had to make.

"Bella are you ready to get this show on the road", Tristan asked. "Yes, is Leo ready?"

"Yes I am Bella", Leo stated. "Do you think your making the right choice Bella?"

"I have to do what is best for me. For once in my life I'm making the choice that's better for me and not caring about anyone else feelings. And I can only pray that my decision make me happy in the end", I told him truth fully. I need to be strong.

"Now lets get onto the stage I don't want to keep my fans waiting."

**An- I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I was on vacation for awhile and theres a lot of problems at home right now. This was a filler chapter. And I'm sorry if it isn't good theres been a lot on my mind lately. Also I'm sorry about how short it is I just really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. :]] Please be patient with my updates and don't give up your faith in me…**


End file.
